Silent Hill Chemistry
by Onica430
Summary: Based on the 2006 movie, which was based on the game. Rose and Officer Bennett have a chemistry worth exploring, but constant danger may keep them from possible romance. Rated only to be safe in the future.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any part of the movie/game Silent Hill, so don't sue.

Note: When I watched the movie Silent Hill, I felt there was an unexplored chemistry between Officer Bennett and Rose. Here, I explore it. Call it sensuality, call it chemistry, call it slash, whatever. It is what it is, written to entertain and that's all. Enjoy and review!

***

Rose raised her hands carefully as the woman approached her car window with her gun raised. She doubted the cop would shoot her, even if given a reason, but she had no intention of being arrested for resisting. She only needed to talk to her to explain that her daughter was missing and then they could look for her together.

"Please," she pleaded through the window at the woman, who had a hard look and tight lips, "My daughter is missing. I need you to help me find her."

After replacing her gun in her holster, the woman opened her car door and took a deep breath, as if she had been walking a long way. "I'm Officer Bennett. Get out of the car." Without waiting for Rose to physically respond to her command, she grabbed her elbow and pulled her onto the road.

The short leather skirt Rose was wearing made it difficult for her to easily step down from the car after Officer Bennett pulled her upper body off balance, but she narrowly avoided rolling her ankle as the two of them walked quickly around the open car door. Feeling herself being shoved against the front of the car, she protested, "What are you doing? Have you heard a word I've said? My daughter is missing and I need-"

"Stopping talking," Officer Bennett interrupted her in a business-like manner and patted her down. Rose nearly objected to the rather personal search when she felt Officer Bennett run her hands over Rose's hips before pushing her hands up below her bust line to be sure she wasn't hiding anything in her bra, but she decided against it. Being uncooperative wouldn't get the woman to help her in her search for her daughter. So she practiced her self-control by keeping her hands on the car.

When the woman finished searching her and each of her pockets, she firmly took Rose's wrists one at a time and pulled them behind her. "What-" Rose started, but Officer Bennett was already beginning to read her her rights. She automatically struggled against the hold the woman had on her second wrist, willing this entire situation to be some sort of bad dream. What good would she be in the back of a squad car?

Officer Bennett tightened her hold on Rose's wrist and pressed herself against Rose so that Rose was trapped between Officer Bennett and the car, with no way of escaping. "Stop struggling, you are under arrest for fleeing and alluding. Don't make things harder on yourself; you're going in one way or another." The side of the car grinded Rose's hips painfully, while the woman's pelvis pushed against her backside firmly. She pulled Rose's second wrist behind her with some difficulty. In the process, the woman's right leg rode up between Rose's legs until her leather skirt was pushed up ever so slightly.

Panicking when she heard the cuffs click on her first wrist, Rose threw herself to the side. Both she and the woman fell onto the pavement covered with ash. Breathing hard, Rose rolled onto her stomach and tried to push herself up off the ground to run away, but the element of surprise didn't last as long as she hoped it would. Officer Bennett tackled her as she began to stand up and they struggled on the ground. Rose tried to buck her off and managed to get into a crawling position. Although the woman was small and petite, she'd had police training and Rose found it difficult to do much of anything when the woman firmly lay on top of her after her elbows buckled. Trying not to breathe in any ash with her nose nearly touching the pavement, Rose felt constricted by the somewhat muscular weight of Officer Bennett on her back and legs.

Now the woman was grabbing at Rose's elbows, as her hands were trapped near her stomach after being tackled. "Don't move! Stay down." The woman was also breathing hard as she wrenched Rose's arms out from under her and eventually managed to cuff her. The cold steel around her wrists was sharp in contrast to the body heat of Officer Bennett on her back, which soon faded once the woman stood up. Rose looked up at her from the ground in defeat, still on her stomach in the ash. Officer Bennett was fully glaring at Rose now, having lost her sunglasses in the struggle, and her nostrils were flaring from the effort it had taken to subdue Rose.

Rose felt tears sting behind her eyes as she realized she might never find her daughter now. Willing herself to focus on anything besides her emotions, Rose turned her attention to her condition. There were slight pains in her ribs from when she'd struggled with Officer Bennett, but probably nothing too serious. She also realized with something like embarrassment that in the scuffle, her short leather skirt had ridden up her hips and now her dark bikini-style underwear was fully visible. She tried to roll over on her back to sit up, but her hands cuffed behind her stopped her from fully doing so.

Officer Bennett had finally managed to catch her breath and was staring at the pathetic sight that Rose was, with sympathy flashing behind her eyes. She walked over beside her and grabbed one of her elbows once again, helping her to stand up. "That was stupid," she snapped as Rose finally gained enough balance to stand up completely. "Real stupid. You realize we wasted time we could have spent trying to find your daughter?" Rose cleared her throat against the tears that were once again stinging behind her eyes and turned her attention to her skirt.

"Could you fix my skirt for me, please?" Officer Bennett eyed her athletic legs for a moment before gingerly fixing the leather skirt so it covered her underwear again. Rose blushed as she felt the finger tips of the woman lightly caress her exposed thighs in the process. Once she managed to smooth the leather skirt out with her hands, she took hold of the handcuffs that secured Rose's wrists behind her and started walking back the direction she had come from. "Wait, where are we going?" Rose asked abruptly, stopping for a moment before the insistent Officer Bennett forced her to keep going or lose her balance.

"Where do you think? I need to take you in and my bike is wrecked, thanks to you." She walked faster. Rose thought quickly and decided the situation called for desperate measures. She had to give the Officer Bennett a reason to stop walking or by the time search crews arrived, her daughter might be long gone.

Rose forced herself to stop completely and didn't move when the woman kept marching forward. Officer Bennett didn't release her hold on Rose's elbow and as a result, Rose felt violently on her side. She cried out as her arm was pinned between her and the pavement, but it was nothing compared to the pain she endured when her head literally bounced off the concrete with impact. A gray fog took over her vision and for a moment Rose wasn't sure if it was because of the falling gray ash or her affected eyesight.

Distantly, she heard Officer Bennett curse and soon felt gentle hands prying open her eyelids as she lay on the pavement. Something hot was running off her forehead and the side of her head itched furiously. She longed to reach up and scratch it, and almost did so before remembering that her hands were cuffed behind her. Her thinking was rather cloudy, but she did feel a grim sense of accomplishment. They wouldn't be going anywhere, not now that she had been hurt. They were going to have to wait right here or look in Silent Hill for her daughter and perhaps some help.

When her vision cleared up a bit, Rose distantly saw Officer Bennett removing her jacket and heard ripping sounds as she tore the inside of the jacket out. Then the woman, looking more concerned than ever now, lightly pressed the strip of fabric she held against Rose's head wound. A sharp pain radiated in return, and Rose whimpered without meaning to. "I'm sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding," was the firm response. Rose wondered just how much blood she'd lost, as she was beginning to feel rather weak and faint.

"That was stupid," Officer Bennett repeated, as she pressed the strips of fabric harder against Rose's wound. Rose wondered if the phrase would soon become an inside joke between them, or at least an overused mantra. That was stupid, you big stupid, that was stupid . . . it was almost like a song, if you chanted it right. 'Oh, boy,' Rose thought. 'You MUST have a head injury.' She was also fading in and out, she realized. The pain would ease and then the wound would begin throbbing again, with great intensity.

"Rose? Rose?" The woman's lips were close to her ear now. Rose wondered how Officer Bennett knew her name and realized she must have read it on her identification card. Was that why people carried ID, so that others could learn your first name? Gentle hands opened Rose's eyelids again and an unwelcome bright light was shining in her eyes, which felt too weak to close. When the light was gone and her eyes allowed to close again, Rose also felt the woman's soft hands push her hair back off her face and feel for her pulse. After several more seconds, Rose felt her head being turned over and lifted once.

Then an icy cold liquid was being poured over her face and she gasped at the chilliness of it, opening her eyes slowly to see Officer Bennett's concerned face near an overturned bottle of drinking water that must have come off the woman's belt. Rose titled her head to avoid any more water spilling onto her face and was amazed at how much the moths seemed to clear out of her mind in just a couple seconds. She knitted her eyebrows in pain and was surprised to hear herself slur, "My . . . head." The woman grimly nodded and knelt even closer to Rose. "You fell, remember?" Her voice was soft and clear in comparison to Rose's own groggy voice, and her body heat was more than welcome as she moved closer to Rose's soaked collar.

Rose blinked. Of course she remembered. Feigning confusion, she struggled to sit up. The woman quickly moved closer to support her, her short hair brushing Rose's face. She put one arm on the small of Rose's back below the handcuffs and reached across to Rose's opposite shoulder with the other. Rose didn't need to act as she swayed sitting up, dizzy because of her head wound. "Easy," the woman said, as gently as an irritated police officer could. "Take it slow, lean on me a bit." The way Rose saw it, the world was spinning too much for her to have much choice, so she obliged.

Suddenly, Officer Bennett jerked her shoulders slightly, and Rose pulled away and looked up to see what had startled her. She caught the woman staring at her breasts with an intense expression, and followed the woman's gaze to her own shirt. At first she thought Officer Bennett was staring at her cleavage, as the shirt she was wearing was low cut and flattering. But looking lower, Rose saw that there were two trickling wet spots near each of her nipples, and the spots were slowly growing larger.

Rose blushed furiously, cursing herself for not remembering a very important part of her morning routine and kept her head down. She could feel her ears turning red in humiliation.

A firm, yet gentle hand grasped her chin and brought it up so that Rose was staring into Officer Bennett's eyes.

"You're pregnant?"

***

Note: Let me know what you think. I haven't decided whether or not to make this story one-shot or not; at the very least there will probably be one more chapter when I get around to it. But enough favorable reviews could make it a full-fledged story in the near future, so leave your comments and thanks for reading.


End file.
